Between Love and Fire
by TerraZeal
Summary: Sam meets a familiar person in the prison they're trying to stop a haunting at. Gabriel/Sam slash. Not-quite-as-smutty as some of my fics, but has its share of Gabriel/Sam smut.


_**Author's Note:** Another re-run inspired ficlet. While Dean is in solitary confinement in the prison, Sam has to deal with a cellmate who is very familiar and very annoying. After Forever owns the song. Very obvious slash between very obvious characters. Smutty, sort of. _

_**Between Love and Fire**_

_Our dreams can become reality  
>I am in charge of life's great circle<br>I control my path of wealth  
>Ambitions high,burning<br>The flames burn deep down in our souls  
>To be known for efficiency and passion<br>Separate goals but fire shared..._

Sam had always been a good boy. At least, thats what he thought. Now, they had landed in prison. Dean had gone and picked a fight with someone and ended up in solitary. Sam was currently solitary as well. His own cellmate had also got punished for something and put in solitary elsewhere. So it was Sam alone in the cell.

He sighed and leaned back against the wall, staring up at the bottom of the bunk above his. Dean seemed pretty much at home and really fit in here. Sam had to wonder if Dean had actually BEEN in prison before and just not said anything to Sam. He wouldn't put it past his irritating elder brother.

Dean was supposedly trying to get information about the haunting here. Apparently picking fights and getting thrown into solitary confinement was the best way to go about it.

"You have no idea how right you are, buddy."

Sam jumped, banging his head on the top of the bed above him. How did anyone get in here? The door was locked, and he was alone...he realized he recognized the voice, and groaned.

"You did let me go. I DID say I'd see you again, didn't I? Wait, did I?" The voice sounded confused now, not sure which lie was the correct one. "Ah, well, it doesn't matter. Prisons are great places to do shit to people. You know how many people HERE need to be taught lessons on how to not be douchebags?"

Sam punched the clothy part of the above bed, hard. "Yes. I totally do. The main douche being you."

"What? You don't have any wooden stakes in prison. No one does."

"So are YOU what's causing the mayhem around here?"

The voice laughed. "No. I should be, though. Someone is stealing my spotlight. You guys better find it and ditch quick so I can get some laughs."

"I don't think they serve your kinda food here. I wouldn't think you'd like it much."

"Hello? I AM the trickster. I can conjure shit out of thin air, douchenozzle." As if to demonstrate, the trickster finally showed his face by leaning down from the top bunk, face to face, though his was upside down, with Sam, and he held out a large chocolate bar. Offering it to Sam.

"It won't bite and its not poison. Its way better than the shit the cafeteria or whatever you call here offers. C'mon."

Sam batted the asshole's hand away.

"Fine. I'll just eat it then." The trickster's face vanished back up to his own bed. Or rather, the bed he was occupying while Sam's current cell mate was being punished. Once again, Sam wondered why he had let Loki go. He was a true asshat. He couldn't deny that some of the men in here did deserve some of Loki's tricks...though he really hoped karma would come back and bite Loki in the ass some day.

Loki leaned back over the bunk. "Did you say something about ass biting? Because I can totally do that."

Sam sighed and actually lay down on his bed, ignoring the trickster. Hunters didn't just let monsters go. Something was wrong with him for having let this dick go.

"You said you felt like it, buddy. You said you felt like letting me go was the right thing to do. Why are you having second thoughts now? I haven't done one single thing except talk to you since I appeared here."

"Thats why, jerkass. I don't want to talk. I just want to get the hell out of prison. I've always been the good boy, never even THOUGHT about prison. Then we do this shit to try and solve a haunting...you're some kind of god. Can't you just tell us who or what is doing it so we can get the hell out?"

"That would be cheating. Besides, I have some douchebags in here that need some karmic backlash." The trickster was still hanging over the top bunk, staring at Sam, who was actively ignoring him. "You guys LIKE solving these cases, I can tell. Like when you thought you'd solved my case...yeah, I could totally FEEL the adrenaline rushing through you and your bro. These kind of things give you kicks, whether you'll admit it or not."

Sam fought to find an appropriate answer to the trickster. The damn thing was right. In the end, they DID love solving this shit, saving people...hunting things, just like their dad did. Dean more than Sam, but it was still pretty much his life now, and he couldn't imagine it any other way.

The trickster did a little flippy thing and landed on his knees in front of Sam's bed. "Thats what I thought. You. Like. It. If I helped you, it wouldn't be the same for you. You wouldn't have solved. A 'monster' would have helped you solve it. Is that what you think I am, Sammy?" The trickster flinched a little when he realized he'd called Sam, Sammy. That was likely to earn him a kick in the pants.

To his surprise, Sam didn't even appear to notice. "I don't know what I think about you. We don't normally talk to the monsters, and they don't normally talk back. With most of them, its 'shoot first, ask questions later' or whatever the monster equivalent is. I don't know WHAT you are. But I know you're not a monster."

The trickster snorted. "Well, thank you for that...compliment?" He daringly crawled up onto the bed, next to Sam, giving the tall hunter his most seductive smile. It was totally lost on Sam, to the trickster's dismay.

"Dude, get off my bed." Sam attempted to push the trickster off, which failed. The trickster was much stronger than Sam had given him credit for. Sam was quite a bit taller than Loki, but Loki was obviously much stronger. Being a monster apparently had its perks. The trickster was giving him some kind of weird look that creeped him out. He turned around in his bed, facing the wall so he wouldn't have to look at asshat.

"Thats not very nice. I was trying to be CUTE, dammit."

"If thats what you think is cute, you need to learn a little more about humans."

"The chicks I fucked last night thought I was cute."

"Thats because you MADE THEM! If I were a god, I wouldn't make something that thought I was ugly."

The trickster was silent for a moment. "Wait, you think I'm ugly?" He sounded annoyingly concerned about this.

Sam let out a long, drawn out sigh. "I didn't say that. I didn't even INSINUATE that. Why do you care any way?" He turned around, his face concernedly close to the trickster's.

"I like you, Sam. Like, _like_, you...you're smart, determined...who wouldn't like you?" The trickster leaned in and kissed Sam softly. Sam had never been kissed by a man before. It wasn't to say he hadn't been ATTRACTED to a man before, just that he had never kissed or been kissed by one before. The trickster's lips were surprisingly soft and yielding. Sam realized what he was doing suddenly, and pushed Loki away.

"Thats disgusting! I don't...kiss monsters."

"You said you didn't think I was a monster. Eat your own words, Sammy." The trickster smiled at Sam and pulled him into another kiss. Sam didn't pull away for awhile this time, apparently enjoying Gabriel's much-practiced tongue.

The trickster was good, very good. Sam felt his body responding to the trickster in ways it hadn't in a long time, not even with Jessica. Of course, the trickster likely had millions of years of experience on his side. This was so wrong. You shouldn't make out with the monsters...not even if they were this good. Sam inadvertently let out a soft moan as the trickster kissed him harder, running his hands over Sam's chest.

Gabriel was enjoying this...Sam, the smart, beautiful man...underneath him, enjoying his kisses...this was what being on Earth was all about. For a moment, Sam seemed to realize what he was doing and had hesitated in returning one of Gabe's kisses, but had seemed to think better of it and continued to enjoy the feeling of the trickster's lips on his.

Sam felt Loki's hands slide down, down, his fingers creeping into the waistband on Sam's prison pants. He could NOT believe he was letting this happen. Was even going along with it. Still, it felt...good. It felt...right. Sam decided to help Loki a bit, and pulled the Trickster's own pants off.

"Naughty, naughty...you move fast, Sammy." The trickster smiled down at Sam, waved a hand. The rest of the trickster's clothing vanished, leaving him naked on top of Sam.

Sam ran his eyes over the trickster's body. It was...nice. He had a little bit of a belly, but that was likely due to all the damned sweets. His arms were nice and toned, but not too muscular. His chest was nice too...not a hairy mess like some men, just naturally light on the hair, and lacking a bit in muscles.

Sam never liked too many muscles on men, so in a way, Loki was just his type...Gah. This was wrong on so many levels that Sam didn't even want to THINK anymore. Loki seemed to be taking care of that too, as he slowly, seductively, stripped Sam of his own clothing.

"Don't think, Sammy...just enjoy yourself." Loki slid himself up and down Sam's now-naked body. Sam could feel his throbbing cock pressing against his stomach. Dean was right. The goddamned thing had style, and was good, very good. Sam didn't know much Norse mythology, but what little he did know, Loki was bisexual. He'd had quite a bit of experience with men and women.

As if to demonstrate this, Loki stopped kissing Sam and slid down his body, licking his chest, and reached for his cock, giving it a harsh squeeze. Sam moaned as the trickster massaged his cock in some strange, new way that made him want to scream in pleasure.

Sam just gave in. He stopped trying to resist Loki at all and let the trickster do as he pleased.

Gabriel felt the fight go out in Sam. Pity. He was almost liking Sam's fiery, passionate fight against his desire for Gabriel. But this...was almost better. Sam was, indeed, fighting back in a different way. Taking charge almost. He grabbed Gabriel's hair, pulling him up to kiss him. Gabriel and Sam gave into their passion completely.

Afterward, Gabriel wouldn't stop giving Sam a smug smile. "What would your bro think, knowing you let a monster fuck you?"

Sam pinned Gabriel down to the bed. Gabriel smirked. "Are we not done? I thought you'd had enough of me..." Gabriel trailed off when he saw the fire in Sam's eyes.

"You will NOT EVER speak of this. To ANYONE. EVER. Or next time, I will kill you."

Gabriel's smug smile came back. "You won't kill me. Even if I DID tell your brother. Which I won't. So long as neither of you come after me. I haven't hurt anyone...yet." He grinned. "This was fun, Sammy, and I want to do it again sometime...but I have some karma to dish out. Can't be fun and games all the time!"

"Loki. Trickster. Whatever. Why...me? Whats...so important about me and Dean that you feel the need to follow us around?"

Gabriel smirked. "Who said I was following you? Could it just be coincidence that we happen to be in the same place at the same time?"

"No. It can't be. You want something from me. Us."

Grinning, the trickster kissed Sam again. "Us? Who said anything about Dean? Its all about you, Sammy. Always has been. Your brother is a first class douchebag. I can't believe he staked my clone. That was totally douchey. All I'd done was give people what they deserved."

Sam snorted. "What do YOU know about family, trickster? Do you even HAVE a family? A real one?"

The laughter in Loki's eyes faded a bit. "Yes. I have a family. I have...brothers. Three of them, actually. I love my brothers. But I can't stand seeing them fight all the time. If you and Dean don't eventually pull your heads out of your asses, you'll be just like my family. I ran away because I was tired of listening to them. Do you want to run away from Dean? Yes, some part of you does. Some part of you...wants to just go away, and forget this hunting business. I know part of you also LIKES it, but a major part just wants to forget having ever reconciled with Dean, ever having gone...hunting with him."

The trickster propped himself up on an elbow, conjured clothing on himself. Not the orange prison jumpers, but the gaudy red silk boxers and thin undershirt he'd been wearing the time he'd spoken to Sam in his car.

"If you aren't careful, Sam, you'll end up like my least favorite brother. I'd rather not talk about it, but trust me, you do NOT want that. As I said before, I'll see you again sometime, Sam. Don't let your family get to you. Trust me on this, for once."

With that, Gabriel vanished, leaving Sam naked in his cold, prison bed.

He fumed. "Asshole. I cannot believe I did that. God, he must have fucked with my head...I REALLY hope Dean doesn't find out."

"Talking to yourself is a sign of insanity. You barely got here and you're breaking already?" A prison guard forcibly shoved his old cell mate back into the cell. Sam guessed that Loki had had something to do with the man getting into trouble in the first place. Just so he could...fuck Sam.

The convict looked at him in confusion. "Why are you naked? Talking to himself and naked. Hey, guard, why do you always stick me with the psychos?" The man asked the guard, who was quickly walking out of sight.

Sam sighed and put his clothes back on. He would have to deal with this just a bit longer, until they got out. Until they found out what was behind the hauntings and dealt with it. And somehow found a way to get the charges against them dropped. Sam groaned and fell back into his bed.


End file.
